More than wisdom and comfort
by ToxicFrog
Summary: Samara had been a great source of wisdom and comfort to John Shepard, but it had grown into much more than that and they both knew it. M!Shep/Samara starting just before the suicide mission. Plenty of Jack/Miranda stuff in there as well. M for sexual content and swearing. Mass Effect and all it's characters/assets belong to Bioware/EA. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

"_**On route to the Omega 4 relay commander, ETA about 2 hours"**_

"Acknowledged Joker"

John Shepard steps into the Normandy SR2's elevator and pushes the button for the top deck, his personal cabin. Being the commander of his own vessel affords certain perquisites. But of all the things a commander , no a man, could desire there is one that eludes him; and she is no doubt deep in meditation in the Normandy's starboard observation deck.

Samara had been a great source of wisdom and comfort to Shepard during their time on the Normandy. They had grown from respected colleagues, to friends and then to more than that. She had taught him many things about how to improve his biotic powers, eventually teaching him some secrets that only a few Asari matriarchs were privy to. His powers had grown two fold due to her tutelage. She had also counselled him in times of great turmoil, listening patiently to his many regrets from former missions and his numerous, sometimes despairing fears for the upcoming attack on the unknown Collector base.

Shepard knew that she felt something for him that was much more than mere friendship, camaraderie or that of a teacher to a student. Nevertheless she had rejected his advances many times citing her Justicar's code, the vast age difference and his position as commander as reasons why he should not pursue his feelings for her. She had not been cruel in her dismissals, a fond touch of the shoulder, a tender embrace to her bosom and even once a kiss, but it had never progressed the way Shepard ached for.

John stepped into his cabin ready to prepare his N7 armour for what could quite possibly be the final time, he entered the code to his locker and it opened with a slight hiss. He programmed the inbuilt computer to paint his armour the usual black with thin yellow stripes, a colour scheme he'd been in favour of ever since he'd seen Samara's new outfit, the one she had selected after her tragic mission to kill her bravest and smartest daughter Morinth had been _successful, _ a mission that he had been an integral part of and for which he felt great remorse.

The computer beeped twice indicating the armour was ready, he reached in and removed it from the hanger. As he stared at it he was again reminded of the exceptional women who inspired this choice of colour and decided he needed to see her for what he hoped would not be the final time, but might well be, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Shepard activated his private terminal and keyed for the exclusive line he and Samara had set up, cutting off all other communications destined for his console. They had agreed it was only to be used in times of great peril, Shepard thought this counted as such.

"_Commander what is wrong, are you in danger?"_

"Please Samara, call me John, we're way past formalities, aren't we?"

"_This line was set up for the sole purpose of life threatening danger_…._**Commander**_"

"I need to see you, it's important; this may be our last chance. Will you join me in my cabin?"

"_If you wish to see me, come down to the observation deck. And yes you are correct; we are past such formal titles…..John" _

The addition of his first name to the end of her sentence put a huge grin on Shepard's face, the softening of her voice after her first admonishment also gave him a warm feeling inside, as well as a slight swelling in his pants. Turning away from the terminal he almost dashed to the door before remembering to say:

"I'll be down immediately"

The sluggishness of the elevator ride down two floors was excruciating, Shepard cursed the designers of the ship in no uncertain terms.

"_We can fly faster than the speed of light, send ships around the galaxy in mere hours and shoot electromagnetic liquid metal, but can't make a damn elevator that can go faster that this?"_

He took a deep breath, remembering where he was headed and who he was headed to see, this calmed him enough to endure the final seconds of the journey. The elevator door opened to reveal Garrus and Miranda in full battle armour, Garrus furiously pressing the call button.

"Oh, Shepard we were just on our way up to see you for a final briefing, EDI and I have some last minute plans to fortify our cyber-weapons suite that we'd like you to approve, also the Illusive man wants to talk with you"

"I'll see him when I'm damn well ready! I trust your judgement on the upgrade Miranda, if you say it's worth doing then do it"

"Why the hell weren't you answering your comm? We need final approval of the new Thanix cannon calibr….."

"Just do it Garrus! I have somewhere to be"

"Ahh going to see her are you? Well better luck this time Shepard, you'll need it"

"Don't push your luck Vakarian"

Garrus turned heel and swaggered away sniggering to himself, Miranda gave a curt salute and followed.

"Wait"

Both Miranda and Garrus turned to face him.

"I couldn't do this without you, either of you… that goes for the entire crew….Now go kick some Collector ass"

"Aye Aye" they both chirped and then disappeared into the crew's quarters.

Finally John turned and headed to the starboard observation deck, as he approached the door he felt a slight uneasiness in his stomach, a trepidation that very few things, or people, had ever caused within him. He paused just for a moment to collect himself before placing his hand on the glowing green light that would access the door, it hissed open to reveal Samara in her black and yellow attire that john so adored; she wasn't in her usual crossed-legged sitting position which surprised John a little, she was lying gracefully on the leather couch, resting her head on interlocked arms.

"It's good to see you relax for a change Samara, I'd struggle to sit in that normal position of yours, and you have 900 years on me" Shepard said jokingly with a sly grin on his face.

"It is true I am not as spritely as one of the many Asari maidens you have no doubt joined with, but I do have my charms, do I not?"

Dropping all of his previous humour and expressing in a totally serious manner Shepard said:

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever known, your mind, your spirit and your body are all I have ever desired in a women. No Asari maiden or Human beauty queen could ever match up to you"

"You flatter me Shepard….._John_….but we have travelled this road before, a few times if I recall and I thought we had settled this, your desire for me will pass, you will meet a true love someday and forget about me"

"Impossible…Look, Samara, this may be my last chance to say it so I'm not going to mince my words…..I'm in love with _you_, right now, and I know you feel something for me. I'm so immensely grateful for all that you have given me and taught me, but I want more. It's so much more than just primal desire that I feel for you, though you do bring those feelings out in me. The kiss we shared gave me more satisfaction than the rest of my lovers ever have, though it also gave me more frustration than I can cope with"

Samara gazed at Shepard with those wonderful piercing pale electric-blue eyes for a fleeting moment, then sat up and looked away at the great void that was so prevalent in the observation deck. Shepard walked over to the couch and sat beside her, his left hand gently clasping her right. Samara didn't try to pull away; she merely sat there with Shepard, hand in hand watching the faint blue haze of the FTL drive's wake pass by the galaxy of stars on the other side of that fragile piece of glass that separated them from total nothingness.

Shepard released her hand after those few exquisite moments had passed _"just how long had that been?" _he asked himself.

Then he firmly slid his arm around Samara's perfectly toned waist, insistently pulling her close. As he did so Samara turned to face him, placing her hands on either side of Shepard's face and closing the distance between their lips to mere millimetres.

The scent and warmth of Samara's breath on Shepard's face was exquisite, he placed both hands around her waist and pulled her even closer, both bodies twisting so that firm full bodied breasts were compressed against chiselled pectoral muscles.

Even through Samara's sculpted body suit Shepard could feel her nipples stiffen against his chest and the rise and fall of her breasts noticeably quicken.

This was it, the time Shepard had longed for. He feverishly pressed his lips against Samara's, trying to taste her very essence; she responded equally by pressing her mouth against Shepard's so hard that it was deliciously painful.

Samara broke the kiss first and swung her leg over Shepard, straddling him. Another passionate kiss ensued and Samara could feel Shepard swell as she writhed around on his lap and took his tongue into her mouth. Shepard could feel her moistness grow and yearned to taste it, to feel his manhood enveloped in her.

They broke from each other only to catch breath, Shepard panting much more furiously than Samara. She stood and smirked at Shepard with the sultriest look he had ever seen.

"I'd like to show you one more biotic trick that very few know of, even among the Asari, I'm sure you will find it most pleasurable"

Shepard was momentarily frustrated by the lack of physical contact, but then his mind registered Samara's words and he was aroused more than ever, becoming harder that he had ever been before.

She grabbed his hand and made him rise from the couch. Standing face to face Samara undid Shepard's trousers, never once looking away from his eyes. As the last button popped open Shepard's painfully erect penis sprung out into Samara's hand and she gently caressed it.

As the caress continued Samara gradually increased the pace, a faint blue biotic field started to envelope Samara's hand as she stroked, the faster she went the stronger the field became. Shepard sank back onto the couch and moaned in a low guttural tone:

"Arrggghh please don't stop!"

Samara did the exact opposite, releasing Shepard's throbbing member from her grasp she walked to the opposite side of the room, sat down and crossed her legs suggestively. Her hand still glowing blue she began to increase the intensity of the biotic field that was surrounding and penetrating Shepard's cock. He moaned in pure sexual agony...

"You…._arggh_... can…..do that…._ohhhh_…from….anywhere?"

"This is only the beginning, my sweet young John. I only hope we have the opportunity to explore more. If not, this is my final gift to you"

"_**Battle stations, approaching Omega 4 relay in 10 minutes…..Repeat all hands to battle stations…..Commander to the bridge"**_

"It seems we have once again lost ourselves in each other, but this time more so than ever….I have kept you on the precipice long enough, far too much longer than I should have"

As Samara walked back over towards Shepard, she increased the intensity of the biotic field even further, adding a rapid pulsing effect into the mix. It was far too much for Shepard to handle…..As she once again grasped Shepard firmly with her soft yet steely blue hand, squirming with pleasure, Shepard's orgasm was the strongest he had ever experienced….

As the waves of ecstasy thrummed through Shepard, Samara held his head to her breast with her free hand.

"You have awakened desires in me I thought lost long ago" Samara said, heartfelt emotion seeping into her normally calm and controlled voice.

"That was….incredible…..Samara" Shepard managed to say between laboured breaths, panting into her breasts as he still throbbed in samara's grip.

"If we survive this, you'll have to show me how to return the biotic favour, though I do have a few tricks of my own"

Samara merely smiled and released Shepard from her embrace.

"Now _**Commander**_**, **we have a battle to win"

"Yes Ma'am"


	2. Chapter 2

_"I cannot recommend that route commander; thermal readings indicate high concentrations of seeker swarms" _ EDI's synthesized voice pronounced through the comm.

"Countermeasure rendered non-functional, sensory input overload of system due to clustering of swarms" Stated Mordin in his usual fast talking manner.

"I have a suggestion commander"

"Let's hear it Samara"

"I could generate a biotic sphere that would protect you and a small team, it will be a perilous challenge commander, but I feel it is the wisest choice given our lack of options"

Stepping to Samara's side Shepard leaned close and whispered "Are you sure about this Samara? Could you really pull it off? We can always look for alternatives"

Samara, using her own sensuous and hushed tone replied "with your unique strength added to my own, I believe this is possible…John"

Receiving such praise and admiration from Samara and still not being accustomed to her using his first name made Shepard's heart pound. His mind drifted, recalling the wonderful all-to-short time they had spent together in her quarters just hours previously, before this hell of a mission had started.

Miranda spoke next, ending Shepard's brief reminiscence.

"I could do it too, in theory any biotic could"

"In theory Miss Lawson yes, but as the most powerful and experienced biotic on the squad I believe this task should fall to me"

"Hold up a fucking second Blue! _Who's _the most powerful biotic here?" Jack derisively spat.

"Your power is impressive Jack, but you lack nuance and control"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I've experienced Jack's power and control of biotic fields….personally" Miranda interjected, attempting to contain the hostile nature this conversation had taken on. "Jack is more than capable of this" She glanced at Jack and gave her a slight, almost unnoticeable smile. Jack returned the look and fell silent, a shimmer of a smile appearing across her face aswell.

_"Strange" _ Shepard thought to himself as he briefly considered the look the two most volatile women he knew had shared.

"That's enough discussion. I've decided, Samara is right; she's our best shot at this. Jack, Miranda, You'll join me and Samara. Having our four best biotic specialists on the team should give us a fair chance. Garrus you'll lead the diversion team…..Hit 'em hard Vakarian!"

"You got it Shepard; we'll show those damned collectors what happens when you piss us off!"

The massed hordes of seeker swarms inside the tunnel raced towards the team as soon as the door cracked open, the buzzing noise produced by so many of them in close proximity was deafening. Samara was ready though, establishing her biotic sphere with a crackle of electricity, a bright blue aura radiated from her entire body.

Raising her hands high she motioned to Shepard "Let's go commander"

Seemingly endless enemies confronted them as they fought their way through the embattled chamber. Husks converged from both sides rushing the team; any that got within 2 meters of Samara were cut down mercilessly by Shepard, either using his vastly improved shockwave that Samara herself had taught him to utilize to maximum effectiveness, or with a short burst of rapid fire from his Locust SMG. During cool downs or reloading he would employ his M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol as a backup.

Jack and Miranda focused their fire forward at the ever approaching Collector drones. The occasional possession of a drone by Harbinger sometimes required Shepard to join the frontal assault against the glowing yellow fiend, but nine times out of ten Miranda and Jack handled it without his assistance, seamlessly combining their biotics into destructive explosions. _"Those two really do work well together, how did that happen?" _Shepard thought to himself, he regretted not teaming them up sooner.

"I can see the exit commander, we must get there soon….I will hold on….as long….as I can"

Hearing the desolate weariness in Samara's voice filled Shepard with a deep foreboding sense of dread. He surged towards her with utter abandon, forgetting every other threat present in the dimly lit passageway; his only goal was to reach her and to help her. Skidding to a halt beside his love Shepard raised his luminous blue hands to join with hers, adding his own not inconsiderable biotic power to the sphere as their fingers meshed.

The melding of Shepard's powers with her own reinvigorated Samara. It was if a huge weight had been lifted from her, the weight was still there but sharing its burden with another, especially John, made it seem impossibly light, even pleasurable in some strange fashion. The sheer relief was palpable as she was close to utter fatigue before Shepard had come to assist her.

Powers and then minds began to mingle, their thoughts drifting into each other's gently at first, then with a crushing force that shook Shepard to his very core. In that moment he truly saw the entirety of Samara's being, more beautiful, ageless and powerful than anything he could have ever imagined. Shepard was in absolute awe and nearly lost himself inside the mind of this genuinely astonishing woman.

"Focus commander! Jack is in peril" Samara yelled, breaking the meld between them and releasing his hands.

Shepard's senses returned to the hyper alert combat high that he was accustomed to during battle. Seeing Jack wrestle with a husk just outside the perimeter of the biotic barrier compelled Shepard to act, he raised the SMG in his right hand and took aim, his left hand flaring blue ready to grasp Jack with a biotic pull. Shepard realised that his actions were not required when he saw Miranda vault over the low crate she was using for cover, having already sent out a powerful slam that lifted the husk off of Jack and smashed it into the metal deck with a sickening thud, crushing it to death. Jack stumbled back towards the relative sanctuary of the cobalt coloured bubble, Miranda reached her about a meter from safety "Gotcha!" she shouted as she pulled Jack back into the sphere.

"Ugh …Thanks, cheerleader" Jack managed between strenuous pants of breath.

"You two take point, we're almost outta this, I'll shore up the barrier"

Returning to Samara's side John once again fused his powers with the Justicar's, Jack and Miranda reached the door first and began decrypting the lock, the door beeped and the pneumatics started to hiss as it screeched open.

With an ever increasing electric crackle the energy began to surge inside of Shepard, he could feel Samara consuming his vitally to boost her own powers, building them up to levels Shepard never thought possible.

"Be ready commander"

The biotic field contracted around them, the pressure inside was almost unbearable. As it reached a mind bending, thunderous crescendo, the air inside thick with the smell of ozone, Shepard felt as if he was going to be crushed.

"Now commander!"

Samara released all of the immense force she had built up; Shepard followed her lead a split second later. The combined detonation of unadulterated biotic rage thrust outwards, consuming every collector drone, husk and seeker insect in the vicinity as it swept up the steep access ramp.

The door slid shut behind them; Shepard took Samara by both hands and gazed into her eyes, recollecting the remarkable glimpse of her soul he had witnessed with that first joining of minds. Samara closed the distance between them and embraced John softly, placing both hands around the nape of his neck. Shepard could sense the shock of the rest of the crew as they watched their commander bury his head into Samara's shoulder, arms hugging her close, exhausted. He even heard a sharp intake of breath and a snigger but he didn't care.

"I thought I was going to lose you" He whispered.

"It was the strength you furnished me with that brought us through there, John"

Gently releasing himself from Samara's arms he turned to see the true cause of the sense of shock in the small antechamber, Jack had Miranda pinned against the wall, both hands placed on Miranda's flushed red cheeks, fervently kissing her. Even more startling was the fact that Miranda was not resisting in the slightest, her hands placed steadfastly on Jack's small but perfectly shaped posterior. They both looked positively entranced.

_"I guess that's how they ended up working so well together" _Shepard mused, turning to the other door, a smirk crossing his face. Without looking back Shepard barked the order:

"MOVE OUT, LET'S GO AND FINISH THIS"

Shepard had been witness to many terrible sights during his life. The brutal slaughter of his family on Mindoir by Batrian slavers and the gruesome cranial experiments they performed on the colony's survivors. Human corpses impaled on Geth made spikes that turned them into mindless husks. Piles of putrefied Human remains left over from sickening Collector tests. But the sight of his perfect biotic queen, his beautiful, deadly and formidable Asari Amazon Samara, sliding to her death made the others seem like dulled distant memories, things that had happened to someone else.

The commander dived onto his front, sliding after Samara with no regard for his own safety, desperate to reach her. The floating mobile platform, already at a severely acute angle, was struck yet again by the Human-Reaper prototype as it fell to its death.

Reaching his arm out to Samara's as far as was humanly possible, Shepard's fingertip brushed against the faultless oval of one of Samara's nails for an agonising moment before the platform tilted even further and Samara was once again beyond his grasp.

_"It can't end like this, it can't….If she falls, I fall"_

A Biotic pulse ran through Shepard's body as he tried one last time to reach his beloved, blue and white sparks propelling him forward at an incredible rate. Time slowed to a mere fraction of its usual speed as Shepard urged adrenaline into his veins. Their eyes met for what seemed to Shepard like at least ten seconds, but in reality was probably less than one. Looking into the pale electric blue of those exquisite globes he saw that Samara held no fear of death, her gaze offered only a calm sense of acceptance as she dropped from the edge of the platform.

With one strong-minded final biotic push, using all the power he hadand more, Shepard surged forward and seized Samara's right hand with his left. Digging his Ablative coated combat boot and greave into the metal surface of the platform, Shepard slowed their descent with his left side and then used the downward momentum to pivot around and swing Samara back on to the ledge.

Samara was the first to rise back to her feet, with no time for any kind of gratitude, save that of helping him outrun the blast that was primed to explode in less than two minutes, she grabbed him fiercely by the wrist and began to sprint back towards the _Normandy, _back to safety.

After no more than twenty paces Shepard yanked back his arm, freeing it from Samara's grip.

"Just run Samara…GO!"

Turning to Shepard Samara saw why he had stopped; Miranda was trapped under a large steel girder. She chastised herself "_how could I have forgotten about her?"_

Samara saw Shepard desperately trying to lift the heavy metal beam to free his second in command, his biotics trying but failing to even budge the huge weight after the gargantuan effort he had expended saving her. His physical strength had not been so depleted, she noticed, as he arched his back and flexed every muscle trying to dead lift the huge burden trapping Miranda. _"He is a remarkable soul" _ Samara thought briefly before rushing to assist.

"I thought…I told you….To run" Shepard gasped

"You cannot do this alone" Samara retorted as she helped Shepard rock the beam loose from Miranda's leg.

"Get her up and run….RUN DAMNIT!"

Running close behind, Shepard watched both of their backs, cutting down husks and drones with his SMG, draining the final dregs of his biotics into a weak shockwave behind him to slow the pursuing collectors. As he saw the gleaming hull of the _Normandy_ not more than twenty meters away hope flushed through him. Samara threw Miranda towards the airlock where Joker and Jack were firing their weapons to give their comrades some cover. Jack caught Miranda and bundled her aboard.

Samara leapt elegantly through the air, a blue haze encompassing her as she glided into the open hatch. She swivelled hastily around to see Shepard jump from the collapsing platform, but in a moment of sheer horror the like of which the Justicar had not experienced for decades at least, she saw Shepard's left shoulder get shredded by a drones projectile, knocking him off course.

Summoning all of the power she could, Samara sent out a violent biotic pull to seize her commander, her love, and guide him to her. It was not gentle, but there was no time to be. Shepard crashed into back of the airlock with a crunching smash….He rolled over, eye's glazed from the impact as the resonance from the overloading collector base core signalled it was nearing critical mass.

He screamed into his comm: "EDI GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Just before his vision faded to black.

Bright fluorescent lights, a distinct smell of antiseptic and the rhythmic beeping of medical machines roused Shepard from his drug induced slumber. He opened his sleep heavy eyelids a fraction to see Dr Chakwas standing with her back to him, no doubt checking some statistics and readings from a machine that only she and probably Mordin could decipher. As his eyes opened fully he tried to sit up.

"Hold it right there commander" Dr Chakwas reprimanded, not even turning around to face him "You're in no state to get out of bed, in fact the dose of sedatives I administered should have kept you down for at least another 4 hours . I should have known better"

"But Karin I feel…"

"I've already had this argument once today with Executive Officer Lawson" Dr Chakwas cut him off "I don't need it again. If the two of you continue down this path I'll relieve you both of command"

Shepard rolled his head to the left, only just noticing that Miranda was occupying the bed next to him. She was in a similar position though was sat up, a cast covering her lower right leg.

"I wouldn't recommend arguing Shepard, the good doctor promised to sedate me if I didn't cooperate. I asked her how she was going to enforce that threat and she said Grunt and Zaeed owed her a few favours after she'd settled some kind of wager between them. Zaeed claimed experience and technique beat size and youth, Grunt disagreed, I didn't enquire further"

"Good call" Shepard replied groggily.

"What happened doc, how did I get here?"

"What is the last thing you remember commander?"

"I was falling, no sliding, towards a chasm of some sort….something terrible was happening…OH GOD! SAMARA! WHERE IS SHE?" Shepard cried out, pulling the various monitors and wires from his body.

"Relax commander… she is safe, in fact she carried you here and requested I contact her the moment you regained consciousness" Dr Chakwas said in a stern but reassuring manner. "I've just sent the message though I think she expected you to be out for a while yet, as did we all. You had twelve metallic enamel pellets buried in your left shoulder, a broken left wrist along with serious bruising all down your left side. You were also knocked unconscious after some kind of blunt force trauma, you were still unconscious when she brought you in"

"So she's okay then?"

"Ahh commander, after informing you of all of those injuries you suffered, your primary concern is still for others"

_"It's not as selfless as you might imagine doc" _Shepard thought to himself.

He tried to focus his mind but the influence of the drugs he was pumped full of made it a maddeningly slow process. He remembered the reaper falling after Miranda had said something important, he remembered sliding to his doom, reaching out for Samara. Then it came back to him, he'd reached her just in time. That's all he needed to know, for now.

"Miranda, do you have a _very_ brief status report?" Shepard asked, his entire left side throbbing now that the pain killing effects of the drugs were wearing off. His mind was still fogged with confusion though.

"Yes commander" Miranda started, her tone back to the formal and totally professional one that Shepard was used to "We made it back through the omega 4 relay, the collectors have been neutralized, and Jacob is currently in command of the _Normandy_. No casualties besides us. Mission successful"

"Thanks Miranda, I remember you saying something, important….. Oh crap! You told the Illusive man…"

"We'll talk about it later commander" Miranda said, cutting Shepard short before he could continue.

Sinking back into the bed and closing his eye's Shepard relaxed, letting the great fatigue he felt flood over him, thinking only of one special person, the one he'd saved, the one he would give his life unquestionably to save over and over again. His memories cleared further, the narcotic haziness lifting as the sedative's effects continued to lessen.

"Samara, she saved me" Shepard mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"She saved us both commander, as did you, we all saved each other. Oh, and thanks for not letting me rot under that damned metal beam"

"Don't mention it"

The door to the med bay hissed open, Shepard opened his eyes eagerly, hoping to see the elegant Asari walk in. He was slightly disappointed when Jack bounded through the open hatch.

"Hey Shepard! I saw that drone tear you a new one, lucky for you Blue was there to drag your ass outta the fire huh? I kinda had my hands full at the time"

"Jack…." Miranda admonished, shaking her head slowly from side to side.

"Relax cheerleader, I'm just fuckin' with him. You ready to get outta here?"

"Miss Lawson requires bed rest for the next 24 hours at least"

"I can promise plenty of time in bed, not so sure about the rest though doc"

Miranda's protest was cut off before it started as Jack leaned close to her ear, whispering something neither Shepard nor Dr Chakwas could make out. Jack scooped Miranda up firmly but gently and placed her into the nearby wheelchair.

"Fine, leave Miss Lawson, but you are officially relieved from any command decisions for the next 36 hours" Dr Chakwas spouted.

"Ahhh can't you make it at least 48 doc? Jack said in mock disappointment.

"Let's just get out of here, you've embarrassed me enough for one day " Miranda said, a slight reddening of her cheeks becoming apparent. "Thanks again for what you did back there Shepard, I won't forget it"

The med bay door slid open as Jack pushed Miranda towards it, revealing Samara standing on the other side.

"Hey Blue" Jack said impatiently as she tried to push Miranda through the door.

"Thank you for the help Samara, I wouldn't have made it from under that damn beam without you"

"You should not thank me Miss Lawson, in fact it is I that owe you an apology, but please let us speak of this at another time"

"Very well Samara"

With that Jack pushed Miranda past Samara, through the mess hall and into the XO's office, the red light flashed on as the door closed behind them, indicating they were locked away from unwanted intrusions.

Shepard watched impatiently as Samara sauntered into the medical bay, slowly placing one foot directly in front of the other, her voluptuous hips swaying from side to side in that sensual way that drove him insane. _"good god how does she do this to me?" _

Shepard's breathinghastened as Samara drew ever closer, step by agonising step. He beheld every part of her body, from her leather clad toes to her slender long legs, then to her impeccably trim midriff, paying special attention to her navel that was accentuated by her form fitting body suit. Long willowy fingers that could harness so much power, toned muscular arms, up to the faultless cleavage she possessed. Then up to her face, the most beautiful Shepard had ever gazed upon, full deep purple lips and eyes that shone like glowing steel orbs in the middle of a supernova, finally concentrating on her crest, subtle waves of darker blue skin with that exquisite texture that he had never seen equalled by any other Asari.

How he longed to trace along every part of her with his hands, lips, tongue, how he ached to be inside her and feel the joining of their bodies and souls, to again melt his mind into hers, to fully experience what he had only glimpsed for a moment as their souls had crashed together aboard the collector base. How could he have gone on if she had left him in that god forsaken place? If she had left him before he could truly express what she meant to him? Saying the words was nowhere near enough, he had to show her, both mentally and physically.

"How are you feeling commander? The doctor tells me you woke several hours before you should have, do you require any pain relief?"

"I've been pumped full of enough drugs today I think, seeing you makes me forget my pain"

Samara shot Shepard a tender smile and moved to his bedside, clenching his right hand between both of hers and gently raising it to her lips kissing the back of it tenderly, then placing it back onto the bed.

Bringing her head closer to his she whispered "You require rest, john"

In the same muted tone Shepard countered "I do, but please, not just yet"

"Hey doc isn't it time for your break? I hear Rupert has some of your favourite tea in stock"

"Very well commander. I'll give you five minutes alone together, but I'm locking the door, I don't want you going AWOL. Oh and don't get any ideas about asking EDI to override it, I outrank you when it comes to medical concerns."

"You have my word that the commander will not leave this room until you have deemed it safe for him to do so, and do not worry, I will be gentle"

The doctor left with a derisive smile on her face, tinting the med bay windows and locking the door behind her.

Shepard broke down, moisture welling up in his eyes, "Samara, Samara….I nearly lost you, I nearly lost you…Twice! Twice on the same damn mission!" His grief was replaced by rage "And all for what? So the damned council can ignore the threat? So the Illusive man can try to gain power by using sick reaper tech?"

"You did it for the good of the galaxy and for the lost colonists….John"

It was amazing how such a simple statement from Samara calmed Shepard.

"Dammit do you have to be right all the time?" Shepard said with pretend frustration, a smile creeping back onto his face. "Thank you" He said sincerely "You saved me, you saved us all, without you none of us would have made it"

"Hush Shepard….John. We have survived, that is all that matters at present"

Leaning over the bed Samara lovingly placed her hands on either side of John's face, leaning into press her moist, full lips against his. A slight moan escaped through John's mouth as the kiss intensified, tongues intertwining; the taste of her was divine. "I need you Samara" Shepard moaned as he wrapped his functioning right arm around Samara's midriff, placing it in the small of her back, drawing her closer to him.

Samara arched in pleasure at the sensation of John's strong masculine arm pulling her towards him, her chest heaving as her breathing began to quicken, she felt herself succumbing to the carnal, bodily desires this young soul had awakened in her. She gently mounted the narrow bed and nestled beside him, reigniting the kiss and lightly wrapping her right leg over him, caressing the front of his hips up and down, feeling his excitement grow against her thigh.

The feeling of her supple, firm breasts and rigid nipples crushing against his side, the sweet, strong tongue working sensually in his mouth, the long slender leg rubbing against his rapidly stiffening member, all these combined to make Shepard momentarily forget about his injuries. He instinctively tried to lift her fully on top of him, and then growled in pain as his mangled left shoulder gave out.

Samara pulled away from him and rose from the bed, her breathing rapid and heavy "I am sorry John, I got caught up in you…again. I am afraid we will have to wait to conclude this…I should have shown more restraint"

"You're kidding right? We were just getting started"

"Dr Chakwas will return at any moment, and in any case, you are in no fit state to satisfy a doe eyed maiden, let alone a vastly experienced matriarch" Samara said, with a cunning, yet playful look in her eyes.

"We _will _finish this once you are ready for me, now, get your rest"

"Okay, but please, one last kiss?"

Samara leant in and gave him one final taste of her, a slight flicker of her tongue inside his mouth before pulling away.

"Now rest"

Dr Chakwas re-entered the medical bay, making a point of looking down at the data pad she was holding "Time's up commander"

Samara purposely walked from the room, not giving a backwards glance to Shepard but knowing his eyes were burning into her, watching her strides intently.

Dr Chakwas looked up from her notes to see Shepard's boyish grin turn into a pain stricken grimace as he held his shoulder.

"I see she wasn't so gentle after all, commander"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N This chapter kind of got away from me so I decided to split it into to two parts, this first part has more Jack/Miranda and the rest of the crew in a R&R situation, but the next part has much more M!Shep/Samara. The next part is almost finished. A small line stolen from starship troopers and part of the Jack/Miranda scene influenced by a pic by asarimaniac on tumblr (although that's a Femshep/Liara pic). PM for the link if you're interested, kind of explicit.  
_

* * *

"You're doing extremely well commander; those Cerberus implants have increased your healing rate significantly. Hopefully I can discharge you later today after this strength test on your shoulder"

"Great news doc, I've been climbing the walls stuck in here"

Shepard had been in the _Normandy's_ infirmary for a little over a week recovering from his various injuries, his wrist had been set and healed quickly, though the extensive damage to his shoulder and the surrounding tissue had required some delicate surgery and a minor infection had given him a fever, no doubt due to the unknown foreign bodies contained in the collector made pellets that had been embedded in his scapula. He was eager to get out from under the doctors feet and see Samara, she had visited him for the first few days but hadn't stopped by for a while, he anxiously wondered why. _"Maybe she needs time to meditate, to recover from her own fatigue; she gave so much of herself to help us during that torturous mission"_

"Okay commander, on your feet"

"Yes ma'am" Shepard replied, snapping off a half-hearted salute and flashing Dr Chakwas a lopsided grin as he rose from the medical bed that had been his home for the last seven nights.

"Take this weight in your left hand and hold it out in front of you, arm straight, for thirty seconds"

Shepard followed the doctor's concise instructions; easily managing the small burden for the first ten seconds of what he was hoping would be his final test. Suppressing a grunt as his shoulder began to burn he endured the final twenty seconds, not giving any outward sign of discomfort.

"Very good commander, now the same exercise but straight out to the left"

His shoulder was now throbbing profusely, though he managed to suffer through the assessment without so much as a grimace appearing on his face, he wasn't going to give the doctor any excuse to keep him here any longer.

"Okay it seems the strength has returned, I have more tests to perform but you may sit for these"

As Dr Chakwas stepped behind Shepard and started pulling, twisting and prodding his shoulder, the door to the medical bay swished open. Garrus walked in wearing a smirk on his scarred face.

"Hey Shepard, I see you've finally convinced a woman to touch you, and all it took was you saving the galaxy twice"

"Funny" Shepard replied in a dead pan voice.

"Come on, defeat the Reapers and you might get some real action"

"Laugh it up Vakarian, I might be injured but I'm still more than capable of knocking you on your Turian ass!"

"Ha ha ha, easy there Shepard, I don't want to add myself to that list"

The two friends shared a hearty laugh. They might mock each other all the time but that didn't diminish the absolute respect they held for one another, there was no one they would rather have by their flank in a fire fight and they would gladly die fighting by the others side. There was no Shepard without Vakarian.

"So, now we've survived our supposed 'suicide mission' what's the next step? Take on the illusive man? Overthrow the council? Build our own warship that's able to drop a Reaper?" Garrus jovially said. "I'm sure we're capable of all the above and more" What passed for a grin crossing the Turian's mandibles.

"Time for a little R&R I think" Shepard said as the doctor finished her exam "Set a course for the Citadel and tell the crew to report to the Dark Star Lounge at 20:00 hours, no exceptions. That includes you as well doc, the Serrice ice brandy is on the illusive man"

Garrus turned and walked towards the med bay door, saying as he left: "I'll go and tell Joker to get us to the Citadel ASAP. And Shepard, It's good to see you up and about"

"Thank you for the invitation commander, it will be nice to let my hair down. Hopefully some downtime will help the crew forget the horrors we encountered on the collector base" Dr Chakwas said, darkness crossing her face as she remembered the dreadful experience she had undergone at the hands of those terrible creatures.

"How are you holding up Karin? I can't imagine how awful it must have been for you"

"I'm coping as well as can be expected commander, you and Jeff came so quickly to save us all, I've never had truer friends, thank you"

"I'd never abandon you, or any of the crew. But it wasn't just me and Joker, every member of the team was responsible"

"You're right commander, and I will take it upon myself to thank each one of them personally"

"Well tonight gives you a good opportunity and I'd better see you strutting your stuff out on that dance floor" Shepard said, his voice softening, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh you will commander, a few glasses of brandy and I'll be boogying with the best of you"

"Well save a dance for me" Shepard said, Smiling as he rose from his seated position on the bed and went to collect his clothing, a pair of dark blue cargo trousers and an N7 hoodie. Stepping into the trousers his mind drifted back to Samara, again wondering why she hadn't come to see him for the last few days. As he pulled the hoodie over his head he asked the doctor "Have you seen Samara recently? I'd hoped she would have come by"

"Samara left the _Normandy _two days ago; she mentioned something about a personal matter that she had to attend to"

"What! She left?"

"Only temporarily commander, she said it would only take a couple of days"

Breathing a sigh of relief after the initial shock of hearing that Samara had left, Shepard calmed slightly but still wondered why Samara hadn't told him that she was leaving and why. 'A personal matter' was a vague explanation at best; didn't she trust him with such information? Was it a dangerous matter? Shepard was worried but knew that Samara was more than capable of protecting herself, hell, she'd been doing it for centuries before Shepard's grandparents were even born. That realisation didn't take away the concern he felt though.

"Did she say anything else?"

"I'm afraid not commander, she was quite pensive when she informed me, I decided not to pursue the topic"

"Okay thanks doc, am I good to go now?"

"You have a clean bill of health, try to keep it that way for a least a few days"

"I will doc" Shepard said with a laugh in his voice as he exited the medical bay and headed for his cabin.

* * *

The airlock hissed shut behind them as Shepard, Garrus, Zaeed and Grunt stepped out on to the level 26 dock of the Zakera ward. Shepard was wearing his black and red N7 leather jacket and black jeans, Garrrus was decked out in his blue formal wear, Grunt and Zaeed still sported their usual armour.

"Confirm we're the last to leave EDI" Shepard asked the AI.

"Confirmed Shepard, operative Lawson and Jack left 4 minutes ago, the rest of the crew departed some time before that" EDI's synthesized voice replied.

"Then lock it down, no one is allowed back on board until 07:00, only my personal command code can override"

The red light pulsed into life on the airlock hatch signifying that the lockdown was in effect, Shepard looked around at the diverse multitude of people passing by, Turians, Asari, Humans, Salarians, Krogan, Batarians, even Hanar, all living their lives and getting along in relative harmony. No Drell though he noticed, they were a rarity on the Citadel. His glance moving away from the passing crowds to the three comrades beside him, Shepard noticed the pistol Grunt had strapped to the side of his right hip.

"Grunt, we talked about this, remember?" Shepard said, adopting the tone of a patient parent reprimanding an unruly child. "I said no guns while we're on shore leave tonight"

"Aww come on Shepard it's only a pea shooter"

"I said no guns, are you questioning me?"

"No Battlemaster"

"Then hand it over"

Grunt sullenly reached to his side, unhooked the M5 Phalanx from its clasp and handed it to his Battlemaster. Shepard took the heavy pistol, checked the thermal clip, then the safety and hooked it into his own belt. Shaking his head he admonished Grunt further "Fully loaded, safety off and inferno ammo applied? You seriously think I'm letting you go out drinking for the first time armed with this? You're dangerous enough already"

"Heh-heh-heh yeah, I guess I am"

Shepard couldn't help but smile at that last comment from Grunt, ever since he released him from Okeer's container he had felt a parental responsibility for the tank bred Krogan. When Grunt had chosen Shepard above all other Krogan to be his Battlemaster, even Urdnot Wrex, this had in Shepard's eyes cemented his place as Grunt's surrogate father.

"Come on Shepard, that's enough of playing the 'responsible adult' let's get the hell outta here and get drunk" Zaeed chided.

Stepping to Shepard's side Garrus light-heartedly whispered "Don't even think of taking my gun away, to disarm a Turian would be a great dishonour"

"Don't worry Vakarian, I can trust you to not get drunk and shoot up the place…right? And hell if you did it'd be your ass on the fire not mine"

The four of them walked through the Zakera ward and headed for the Dark Star Lounge, Zaeed and Garrus were swapping stories of drunken escapades, trying to out-do one another, Grunts sullen mood after Shepard had taken away his 'pea shooter' lightening as he laughed at the escalation of the other two's stories. Shepard merely walked in silence, a smile on his face as he listened to the ever exaggerated tales being told, half of which he _knew_ to be bullshit, especially from the Turian.

The door to the Dark Star Lounge slid open as they walked towards it, a raucous cheer welcomed them as they stepped through, the rest of the _Normandy's_ crew were already in the full swing of the celebrations, drinks flowing, people dancing and even a game of Skyllian-five pokertaking place in the back. Shepard wanted in on that, but first he walked towards the bar and handed over his credit chit, the one Cerberus had so generously funded.

"TO THE VALIANT CREW OF THE NORMANDY SR-2! THIS CELEBRATION IS IN HONOUR OF YOU! DRINKS ARE ON ME ALL NIGHT!" Shepard bellowed into the crowd.

Another thunderous roar greeted this announcement. Shepard raised his newly filled glass to the crew, took a sip and gave them a rigid military salute. The entire crew rose to their feet, even Miranda whose lower leg was still in a cast, and returned the salute, becoming silent and holding their own salutes until Shepard dropped his hand.

"NOW HAVE FUN, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Shepard made his way through the crowd accepting handshakes, hugs and returning salutes as he went. He saw Jack and Miranda sat on their own in a secluded booth, Jack's hand slowly roaming up and down Miranda's thigh. Zaeed was lining up a row of shots for himself and Grunt, Shepard was slightly concerned but if any of the crew could handle a drunken Krogan it was Zaeed Massani. Tali was on the dance floor, shimmying her shoulders and shaking her hips as Garrus walked up and began dancing beside her in his own peculiar way.

Just as he was about to join Ken, Gabby, Joker and four other crew members in their game of poker a pair of feminine hands grasped his arm, he spun around to see Kelly, dressed in a provocatively tight red cat suit.

"Hey Kelly, are you enjoying the party?" Shepard said trying hard not to stare too much at the stunning redhead standing before him.

"Oh yes commander, it's just what the crew needed, but that's not what I wanted to talk about….Thank you, oh thank you so much for coming to save us, we were so close to being….to being…"

"It's okay Kelly, you're safe now" Shepard cut her off "And just so you know, I'll always try to protect you"

"I know you will commander, I trust you implicitly. If you need anything at all, anything, I'm here for you"

"Errm….It's hard to know how to take that Kelly"

"Take it any way you want, commander" Kelly whispered in an unmistakably seductive voice as she turned and walked towards the dance floor.

Shepard took a deep calming breath as he reflected on the young yeoman's comment, if he wasn't already involved with his beautiful mature blue goddess he would have taken Kelly up on her offer in a second. Clearing his mind of the carnal thoughts his brief encounter with Kelly had bought up, he turned around and took a seat next to Gabby.

"Is this a private game or can anyone join in?"

"Sure commander, feel free to join us, the buy–in is five thousand credits. Oh and I'm on to you now, your 'take it easy on the rookie' routine won't work this time" Ken said in his broad Scottish accent.

"Yeah I heard about Shepard playing you all for suckers down in engineering" Joker laughed.

"Just deal the cards Kenneth" Gabby retorted.

"Yeah stop flapping those gums and deal" Shepard mocked as he keyed his omni-tool to deposit 5000 credits onto the table, receiving a holographic stack of glowing orange chips in return.

The game now in full flow Shepard tried to keep his concentration on his rival players. Failing to do so he scanned the room, a broad, almost totally contented smile on his face, as he watched the crew that had followed him into hell and back enjoying some heartily deserved downtime. Grunt and Zaeed were still at the bar going shot for shot, Zaeed clearly winning the competition but Grunt unwilling to concede "hmmm…a hung over Krogan, THAT will be fun to deal with" he thought to himself. Garrus was bobbing away next to Tali, who was owning the dance floor, her hips and shoulders gyrating in a way he had never seen from the young Quarian. Thane and Jacob were sharing a drink of something that looked like Batarian ale, seeming to be getting along with each other. Given Jacob's initial mistrust of the Drell assassin Shepard was happy to see that. He didn't see Kasumi anywhere, but knew that meant nothing, she was probably cloaked and skulking around somewhere in the vicinity. Mordin and Dr Chakwas were deep in conversation, no doubt talking shop. Legion had taken centre stage on the dance floor, performing his patented 'robot' dance while emitting strange clicking noises, the crowd gathered around him watching in amazement, clapping and whistling at the Geth's bizarre antics.

Everyone was here and enjoying themselves, everyone but the one person he truly wanted to see, more than any other.

* * *

"You don't have to sit here with me you know, why don't you join the rest of the crew on the dance floor? I realise you like to dance, I'll be fine alone" Miranda said, looking down at Jack's hand that was still gently caressing her injured leg. She was still amazed that this undoubtedly violent convicted criminal could be so, so tender and so loving at times. She truly was an enigma.

"Ha yeah right, if you want to see me shake it, just ask…M"

"M?" Miranda asked, slightly puzzled as she took a sip from her glass of sparkling chardonnay.

"Yeah well, Oriana calls you 'Randa, that Nicket prick called you Miri' so there's no way in hell I'm using that one…..So….M, Okay?"

"Hmmmm Okay then, I suppose it's fine, in private" Miranda replied, a little more harshly than she had intended.

"Pfft whatever" Jack mumbled as she took her hand away from Miranda's leg, turning away. "I was just trying to, you know, do something nice. Geez you can be such a bitch sometimes, you fucking know that don't you, right?"

The atmosphere inside the booth took on a cold, almost hostile feel as the two volatile women's tempers flared as their initial animosity for each other boiled back to the surface. They were silent for a full minute before Miranda decided to try and calm the situation down by gently placing a perfectly manicured hand on Jack's shoulder, Jack tensed slightly but didn't pull away, as much as she sometimes hated Miranda, she couldn't deny that she relished the buxom beauties touch.

"Look, Jack, I know I can sometimes be cold, but I'm not used to letting anyone get as….close….as you have gotten to me in the last few weeks. It's strange, but I really do care for you, and I'm trying"

"You think it's easy for me? You were Cerberus for fucks sake!" Jack shouted back, her voice cracking slightly.

"Look at me Jack" Miranda said as she pulled Jack around to face her, moving her hand from Jack's shoulder and cupping the bald headed women's beautiful face with both hands "I'm not Cerberus anymore, to tell you the truth I haven't been Cerberus ever since that awful stormy night on Pragia. What they did to you there was….truly monstrous Jack, and I'm so, so sorry for what you had to endure in that hell hole" Miranda bowed her head, not able to look Jack in the eye. "And, and what I said afterwards" Miranda's own voice beginning to crack now "I didn't mean it, you're…you're not a mistake, you're a gift"

Miranda's words proved too much for Jack as tears started to pour down her cheeks, taking the black mascara Jack was wearing with them, dark trails slowly streaming down her face. Miranda held her close, affectionately drawing Jack's head into her chest as the other biotic wept gently for a few seconds.

"Miranda, I…." Jack mumbled into Miranda's chest.

"Call me M"

Jack pulled away and looked up, the black trails smudged into the flawless skin of her face. With a genuine smile of affection she raised Miranda's head so they were face to face and planted a quick, delicate kiss on Miranda's full luscious lips, getting a brief taste of her lipstick and the sweet smell of her breath mixed with the expensive chardonnay she'd been drinking. Looking down at the tight fitting, cream coloured blouse that Miranda was wearing she said; "I kinda fucked up your shirt M, sorry about that"

"Ha, don't worry about it, help me to my feet and I'll go and clean up in the bathroom, care to join me?" Miranda said, the subtext of her words not wasted on Jack.

"You bet that sweet ass of yours I do" Jack replied, almost dragging Miranda to her feet and helping her hobble to the ladies room.

Jack closed and locked the door behind them, Miranda was standing with her back to her looking into the mirror, dabbing at the dark smudge that had been left by Jacks tear infused makeup with a damp tissue, making the stain worse if anything. But the real reason for this quick visit to the Dark Star Lounge's bathroom was not about getting cleaner, quite the opposite. Jack stepped behind Miranda, wrapping her fully tattooed arms around her lovers perfectly trim midriff "You know M, you might have better luck with that stain if you take your shirt off" Jack breathed into her ear between planting sensual licks and kisses on Miranda's porcelain coloured neck, slowly bringing her hands up to caress Miranda's now heaving breasts.

"Mmmmmm, you, ahhhh, might be right" Miranda whispered, feeling her nipples becoming harder by the second under the still surprisingly tender touch of Jack's embrace.

"Help me out of it will you?"

"No problem"

Jack carefully spun Miranda around and pressed her lips against the Raven haired beauties, not gently this time, it was a hard passionate kiss, her tongue trying to dominate the others. Without breaking her lips from Miranda she started unbuttoning the stained shirt, eager to remove it but being careful not to rip it. The last button popped open exposing a classy white silk bra and Miranda's impressive cleavage, Jack pulled her lips away and stepped back, taking in the wonderful sight in front of her. "Damn, she's so fucking gorgeous" Jack thought as she stepped in once again and unhooked the front fastening bra. "You have fantastic tits M" Jack said as she bent in close and began to trail her tongue down between Miranda's glistening breasts, her fingers lightly tugging and twisting the erect nipples.

"Mmmmmm, that feels so, so good Jack, but please, wait"

"What!?" Jack cried, not believing she wanted her to stop.

"You were trying to do something nice for me earlier, now it's my turn" Miranda whispered seductively as she grabbed Jack by the hips and spun her around, lifting the smaller woman onto the counter. She started with a gentle kiss as she undid the belt that Jack used to 'cover' herself, revealing the small but perfectly pert pair of breasts Jack was so keen to strap down. Miranda's tongue snaked down from Jacks lips to her neck, lovingly kissing and licking the deep purple scars that were tangible evidence of her torture at the hands of Cerberus. Jack could feel her pulse quicken as the sensation of Miranda's tongue made the hair in the nape of her neck stand up, she felt the heat and moisture build between her legs as Miranda's tongue slid down further, taking a nipple into her mouth and gently sucking on it.

"Holy shit M, I'm so fucking hot right now"

Miranda stopped, stood back and merely smiled, then reached in and began to unbutton the dark tan trousers that Jack always seemed to wear with her left hand, her right rubbing between Jack's legs as she did so, never once braking eye contact with those piercing hazel orbs. Reaching beneath her trousers Miranda began to gently rub against Jack's surprisingly feminine panties. Feeling the heat and wetness as her lover swelled into her hand made Miranda more determined than ever to entice Jack into a wild frenzy of passion. Jack writhed lustfully at Miranda's expert touch, grinding into her as she felt a surge of carnal desire deep within begin to build.

"Please….don't stop" Jack moaned as Miranda removed her hand only to pull Jacks trousers down around her knees. Pressing closer to Jack, Miranda gave her a long, deep, sensual kiss, their tongues intertwining furiously as she resumed her devotion to Jack's increasingly wet area. As she slid her hand below the soaked panties Jack's grinding became more intense, more sensuous, increasing in fervour every second as Miranda slid her fingers up and down between Jack's folds, gradually increasing the pace. Resisting the urge to reach down between her own legs Miranda pulled her hand free and held her gleaming fingers up in front of her face, looking deeply into Jack's eyes she sucked them slowly, tasting Jack's essence and savouring every drop.

"I love the taste of you"

With that she again started her tender yet strong strokes between Jack, this time reaching up with her thumb to rub on Jack's clit, making her squirm almost uncontrollably, her back arching in pleasure against the mirror.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!** "Hey are you almost done in there, I need to use the bathroom" an unrecognised feminine voice shouted from outside the locked door.

"**FUCK**…..ohhhh…**OFF!"** Jack screamed as she continued to wriggle in pleasure. Miranda couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at the intrusion and Jack's impatient yet totally predictable reaction to it.

Reaching her free hand up she clamped it over Jack's mouth, continuing to work her other hand with increased pace. "I wanted to tease you a bit longer but I suppose we have outstayed our welcome" She whispered devilishly. "I can't have you letting the entire club know what we're up to in here can I"

Miranda gingerly eased two fingers inside Jack and let her biotics flare just slightly around her hand, her thumb still busily at work on the engorged nub of Jack's clit. The blue haze faintly lit the dim bathroom as Jack ground down onto Miranda with enormous vigour.

"Ohgh fhcuck" Jack moaned into Miranda's hand as the first wave of her orgasm hit with a brutal intensity. Feeling Jack tighten around her fingers Miranda increased the intensity of her biotics, delivering surge after surge into her, extending the pleasure for Jack as long as was possible_. _"Hoghly shgit" Jack's forcefully muted voice again cried out as she felt Miranda's biotics pulse inside of her, waves upon waves of pleasure overwhelming her senses as her entire body began to shudder violently.

Watching her lover's incredibly pulsating orgasm pass, Miranda caught Jack as she slumped forward into her. She released the grip on Jack's mouth and tenderly pulled her fingers free, again not being able to battle the desire to sample Jack's flavour. "You really do taste great you know" Miranda moaned as she savoured her own wet fingers "And I'm sorry for putting my hand over your mouth, when we're in my quarters you can scream as many obscenities as loud you want, I can soundproof it"

Her breathing laboured and sweat dripping from her face Jack managed to murmur; "You're sorry? That was fucking incredible. Goddamn it cheerleader, how'd you get so good at that shit?"

"Well I do have a few years on you, I am thirty five you know, experience _can_ count for something" Miranda said with a sly grin on her face "And what happened to M?"

"Sorry…M. And it's eleven. Eleven years. I'm twenty four. I never knew you were thirty five"

Miranda stepped away and retrieved her bra and shirt and began dressing herself as quickly as possible.

"But that shit don't matter to me" Jack hastily added as she buckled up her chest belt and trousers, wary that she'd offended the older women somehow. "You're the sexiest women I've ever seen, I bet when you're seventy you'll still be the hottest piece of ass in the galaxy, and I wanna stick around to see that shit"

"It's a deal, now come on let's get back to the party, I want to see you dance" Miranda said, a sultry smile crossing her face.

Opening the ladies room door revealed one of the Asari dancers from the club. "Finally" The scantily clad Asari said as she rushed past the pair and dove into a cubicle.


End file.
